


【艺旭】深夜小狗神秘习题

by mangokilo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangokilo/pseuds/mangokilo
Summary: 音乐学院博士生x音乐学院交换生真爱至上中他们第一个圣诞节前的一些小故事补档ing❤
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 2





	【艺旭】深夜小狗神秘习题

00  
质数就是你把所有的数字模式都去除之后，余下的数字。我觉得质数就像生命一样，是非常合乎逻辑的，但你永远也想不通那些规则，即使穷毕生之力去思考也不能。

01  
伦敦的雨从来不讲道理。金厉旭坐在金钟云的办公室里，抱着办公室里免费提供的浓缩，被苦的咧着嘴去找水。金钟云和朴正洙去开会了，办公室里静悄悄的，金厉旭面前摆着厚厚的专业书，金厉旭掐着时间表，想在圣诞假前把改写的论文写完，该背的理论知识处理完，他等着金钟云带他逛伦敦。

“想什么呢？”金厉旭对着课本打瞌睡，金钟云走进了把他手上的浓缩拿走，往他手里塞了一杯热巧。  
“不想背书。”金厉旭伸着懒腰往金钟云的桌上一趴，他抱着咖啡纸杯看着金钟云，“钟云哥，什么时候才能放假啊。”  
“小厉旭计划好去哪里玩了吗？”朴正洙走过来给金钟云递材料，摸了摸金厉旭毛茸茸的脑袋，“钟云答应了带你去哪儿吗？”  
“钟云哥说他伦敦都玩遍了，让我自己想。”金厉旭撅了撅嘴，“我才是第一年来的人嘛。”  
“钟云，看看，你家小朋友告你状了。”朴正洙走回自己的位置，还不忘调侃金钟云两句。

“想好去哪里了吗，厉旭？”金钟云把金厉旭堆满他一桌子的书收拾干净，“好不容易比我早放假，就天天呆在我办公室里看书，也不闷得慌。”  
“这不是在等你放假嘛。”金厉旭坐在椅子上盘着腿，把手机备忘录举到金钟云的眼前。  
“都是吃的？”金钟云拿过他的手机看着备忘录，看了两眼把手机递还给金厉旭，“没有想去的地方吗？”  
“想去钟云哥去过的地方。”金厉旭站起来看着金钟云，“钟云哥来决定吧。”

金厉旭笑得眼睛都眯起来，被热巧蒸的红扑扑的脸蛋，笑着扑进金钟云的怀里，眼眸子亮晶晶的向金钟云讨一个啵啵。

“钟云，下学期见。”朴正洙把金钟云和金厉旭送到办公室外面，笑着和金钟云挥了挥手，叮嘱他好好给小男朋友计划圣诞的出行事宜。金厉旭红了一双耳朵，嘴里嘟囔着谢谢正洙哥，一边拉着金钟云要往楼梯下跑。

金厉旭的学生卡刷不开博士生的办公室，通常他都站在三楼的玻璃门前，给金钟云发消息，等着金钟云跑来给他开门。金钟云反手扣住金厉旭的手腕，让他慢点往楼下走。音乐学院的白色瓷砖楼梯，金钟云一个人走了五年，他牵着金厉旭的手慢慢往下走，金厉旭清亮的声音就在耳边，金钟云觉得，就这么一直走下去也挺好的。

02  
金厉旭喜欢在伦敦街头走，下雨的时候也不打伞，带着帽子沿着街道走，红色的双层巴士在他身边开过，金厉旭一边躲着水花，一边拉着金钟云的手腕往前走。伦敦的乌云仿佛要塌下来，金厉旭捧着手中的热巧克力，脖子上缠着金钟云给他买的围巾，裹着厚厚的。

“这么开心吗，厉旭？”金钟云跟在金厉旭的身后，快走几步搂住他的肩膀。  
“第一个圣诞假，当然高兴啊。”金厉旭哼着歌，亮晶晶的眼睛看着金钟云。  
“喜欢美术馆吗？”金钟云牵着金厉旭的手，他把金厉旭的外套脱下来，放在安检的篮子上，笑着和美术馆门口的安保打招呼。  
“钟云哥喜欢的地方我就喜欢。”金厉旭站在楼梯上，穿着亮粉色的毛衣，看着金钟云抱着他的外套走上来，手里还拿了两张美术馆的导览图。  
“就知道说好听的，让你选去哪儿玩，最后还是我来定。”金钟云摇了摇头，“有点主见啊，小厉旭。”  
“钟云哥说好的就是好嘛。”金厉旭转过头和金钟云撒娇，“我本来也没有什么主见的嘛。”

金钟云喜欢金厉旭，喜欢他对音乐的自信，还有剩下的那点不自信，喜欢他的柔软敏感，还有像受惊的小兔子一样的过度敏感，带着点讨好意味的性格。

小朋友是不是有点过于没有主见了啊。

金钟云在前面走，金厉旭就举着手机在后面拍，偌大的国家美术馆，连屋顶都是艺术品，金钟云虽然来过几次，还是熟门熟路的往他最喜欢的馆走。金厉旭说了，他喜欢的都是最好的，他也会把他最喜欢的，都捧到金厉旭的面前。他带着金厉旭走过毕加索，也走过梵高的向日葵。  
“向日葵好多人拍。”金厉旭从人群里钻出来，看金钟云抱着手臂躲在人流外面，看金厉旭一张小脸挤得红扑扑的。  
“下次带你去荷兰看梵高。”金钟云揉了一把金厉旭的额头，把潮潮的一层汗抹去，“去年的时候梵高在伦敦有过一个展，荷兰的博物馆也去过，加上这个。”金钟云指了指人声鼎沸的那张向日葵，“我已经看过三幅了，都不知道那个才是正品了。”

金厉旭弯着一双杏核一样的眼睛对着金钟云笑，眼里是满满的信任以及依赖，金钟云想带金厉旭去看看荷兰的风车，伊比利亚半岛的太阳，他想和金厉旭在阳光下亲吻，能够拥抱春天的第一朵盛开的花，第一抹令人沉醉的风。

“带你去看看我最喜欢的画家和他的好基友。”金钟云牵起金厉旭的手，把他继续往美术馆里带，“说要把他的画印上英镑了，等了两年了还没动作。”  
金厉旭对画不了解，他迷迷糊糊的听金钟云讲，像是个在课堂上偷懒的小猫咪，睁着迷茫的眼睛看着金钟云。  
“不要这么看着我，好像我做了什么对不起你的事。”金钟云揉了揉金厉旭的头发，“第一年来读书的时候，和正洙哥他们一起去法国旅游，我一进卢浮宫就去找英美画家。”金钟云指了指他俩面前的画，“在一个角落里，后来正洙哥和赫宰找了我二十分钟，差点给我头打没了。”  
“赫宰哥敢打你吗？”金厉旭在一边嘲笑金钟云，“是你又欺负弟弟吧。”  
“天地良心，我从不欺负你。”金钟云捏了一把金厉旭的脸颊，被金厉旭一把拍掉手，收获了一个没有一点杀伤力的白眼。

“我不一样啊，我是钟云哥的男朋友。”金厉旭清脆的声音带着笑。

03  
金厉旭对博物馆美术馆兴趣缺缺，他喜欢在外面晃悠，头晕脑胀的跟着金钟云一上午走了三个美术馆，饿的头晕眼花再看看手上捧了杯咖啡的金钟云，仿佛只要有咖啡他就能无限走下去。  
“钟云哥，什么时候能去吃饭啊。”金厉旭跟在金钟云后面，刷了牡蛎卡进地铁，他站在手扶梯的后面，跟着金钟云。  
“现在去。”金钟云没有转头，在人声鼎沸的地铁里听起来有些失真。

金厉旭从身后抱住金钟云的时候，金钟云愣了一下，金厉旭柔软的发丝蹭在他的脖子上，金厉旭的手臂缠在他的胸前，呼吸都仿佛交缠在一起，金钟云无声的笑了笑，金厉旭蹭了蹭金钟云，搂紧了他的手臂，说，“最喜欢钟云哥了。”

金钟云拉着金厉旭出了地铁站，看着雨幕下笼罩的伦敦，他不喜欢带伞，40%的降雨率对他来说就是不下雨，他们并肩站在地铁站的门口，金钟云从包里把伞掏出来，他看着金钟云，拉着金钟云冲进雨幕里，伦敦的暴雨来的又急又大，金钟云把伞撑开来举过金厉旭的头顶，听着他青葡萄一样的笑声，伴随着落在石板地上的雨声，冲破他的耳膜。金钟云在雨中拉住金厉旭的肩膀，把他摁在怀里，金厉旭像只乖巧的猫咪一样，乖乖的被他锁在怀里，雨水顺着他的刘海，从脸颊滑下来，金钟云把伞往他那儿倾了倾，在雨声中把金厉旭脸颊上的雨水擦去。

冲进博罗市场的时候金钟云大半个衣袖都湿了，他收起折叠伞，在地上甩了甩，金厉旭喘着气，一张脸跑的红红的，他扑哧一声笑了出来，用手指摸了摸金厉旭头发上的雨水，金厉旭带着一身水汽冲进金钟云的怀里，他在金钟云的怀里放肆的笑着，金钟云抬起手摸他的头发，把他往怀里摁了摁。

金厉旭仗着自己初来乍到，英文不好，看上什么想吃的就指使金钟云去买，他站在一边给金钟云拎着雨伞。突如其来的大雨，博罗市场涌进了大波过路客，金钟云一手捧着海鲜饭，一手拿着菌菇炒饭，领着金厉旭在市场里转悠了好几圈也没有找到一张空的桌子。

于是他和金厉旭站在一个消防栓的面前吃饭，金厉旭像只小仓鼠一样，把脸都快埋进海鲜饭的里面，捧着碗只顾吃，金钟云就看着金厉旭，眉梢眼底全是温柔。

“钟云哥不吃吗？”金厉旭把海鲜饭举到金钟云的面前，“好好吃啊钟云哥。”  
“沾到嘴角了。”金钟云抹了一把他的嘴角，“我们厉旭，还是小朋友啊。”  
“干嘛突然这么说话嘛。”金厉旭嘟囔了两句，舀了一大勺饭塞进金钟云的嘴里，“钟云哥要好好吃饭才行。”  
金钟云被一嘴的饭噎得说不上来话，只能看金厉旭眼角浮现出笑意，又温和得弯起眼角。

金钟云拉着金厉旭去隔壁的咖啡店买咖啡，给金厉旭挑了最不苦的拿铁，以免小朋友觉得苦了两杯咖啡都要进自己的肚子。雨停的间隙金厉旭跟着导航沿着泰晤士河晃悠，沉甸甸的乌云下金厉旭拍照的性质也不高，他指着伦敦桥问金钟云是不是真的会塌下来，金厉旭清泠泠的声音在他耳边，金钟云眯起眼睛，吻了吻金厉旭的嘴角。

金厉旭果不其然的红了脸。

他们沿着泰晤士河畔，过路的游船在河面经过，冬天伦敦的冷风吹的金厉旭的脸颊红红的，他看着石板上吃着谷子的白色鸽子，快步跑上去追，一个人玩的不亦乐乎，也不管金钟云在后面让他跑慢点。

“现在开心了？”金钟云用纸巾把长椅上的水珠擦掉，拉着金厉旭坐下。  
“和哥在一起就很开心啊。”金厉旭瘫在椅子上，看着眼前白色的肥鸽子在护栏上走，“鸽子好胖啊，每天都被喂的很好。”  
“也有你这样的每天都去追着人家跑。”金钟云还惦记着刚才金厉旭一个人在前面撒欢。  
“多可爱啊鸽子。”金厉旭凑上去亲了金钟云的脸颊一口，“钟云哥不是连鸽子都要吃醋吧。”

“我们厉旭，喜欢什么都和哥说吧。”金钟云突然正色道，“喜欢在河边走，喜欢吃的东西，不喜欢博物馆，美术馆也一般。“金钟云捏了捏金厉旭的脸颊，”偶尔也对我坦诚一点吧，我很没有成就感啊，厉旭。“

金厉旭的性子也不是一朝一夕养成的，他习惯委曲求全，也习惯凡事都做退让。他也是第一次谈恋爱，对于金钟云，太亲近了他怕金钟云烦他，太礼貌又觉得太过疏离。他就像只初生的幼猫崽子，小心翼翼的去触碰金钟云，偶尔软糯的撒个娇，希望金钟云能多喜欢他一点，他害怕自己做决定，也害怕做出来的决定金钟云不喜欢，所以他宁愿跟在金钟云的身后，就如同他们初见时那样，在地铁里跟在金钟云身后。

“小朋友，多撒撒娇也是可以的。“金钟云看金厉旭低着头不说话，又朝他挪了挪，把金厉旭一把搂进怀里，”厉旭想做的，都和哥说说看，厉旭喜欢的，讨厌的，做不了决定的，都好好的和哥说出来吧。“金钟云抬起头看了看伦敦灰蒙蒙的天，又把臂弯里的金厉旭搂得紧了一些，”你让我感觉有些挫败呀，总是不能很好的理解你的心情。“

金厉旭摇了摇头，没有说话，他抬起头，看着金钟云含着笑看他的眼睛，他仰起头亲了亲金钟云的嘴角。

04  
金钟云到底还是和金厉旭结结实实的吵了一架，金厉旭甩开他的手往地铁里跑的时候金钟云没有追上去，伦敦的雨还没有停，金厉旭没有带伞一个人冲进了地铁站，金钟云靠在地铁入口米黄色的墙上，掏出手机开着和金厉旭的聊天界面，删删改改又放下。

他有心想掰一掰金厉旭这个委曲求全的个性，也没想和金厉旭吵架。

金钟云在心里预估了一下，他答应晚上带金厉旭去摄政街附近吃饭，犹豫了一下也踏进了地铁站，顺着手扶梯他看着自己的手机信号降到无服务，扶着额头叹了口气，到底还是让小朋友为难了。

金厉旭吸了吸鼻子站在快要到晚高峰的Piccadilly line，他被夹着公文包西装革履的英国绅士挤得快要站不稳，耳机里还放着那首他给金钟云告白的Christmas is all around，还是和初见时一样的地铁线，金厉旭习惯了身边有个金钟云给他听报站，牵着他的手出地铁。

金厉旭进地铁前忘了现在地图里查好路，他眯着眼睛试图看清楚地铁上的站名，迷迷糊糊的下车换乘，在他被Victoria line带到维多利亚的时候，他终于忍不住刷了卡出站，站在能收到信号的地方查路线。

他尝试的给金钟云播了个电话，机械的女声传来对方不在服务区内，金厉旭站在维多利亚车站的楼梯口，看着外面不停的下着的雨，他不知道该不该继续走，也找不到金钟云。

金厉旭还是坐上了去摄政街的地铁，他挤在拥挤的人群里，希望金钟云还记得他的安排，金厉旭低下头， 眼圈通红也忍着没哭。

金厉旭第一次谈恋爱，他患得患失，害怕太粘着金钟云会让人烦，也害怕自己什么都不说的性格会成为恋爱里的导火索，金厉旭不断地循环着耳机里的歌，他走出地铁站站在有信号的地方，给金钟云打电话。

伦敦的雨幕还是不给面子，金厉旭看着行色匆匆的上班族，他一个人站在地铁的入口，握着手机，听到运营商熟悉的机械响铃，他等着金钟云来带他回家。

“钟云哥，我错了，你别生我的气。”在金钟云电话接通的时候金厉旭就红了眼圈，他没让金钟云说话，自顾自的说下去，“我不该这么不上心，什么都让你来想。”  
“金厉旭。”金钟云吸了口气，“我没有气你不上心，也没有真的生你的气，厉旭，不用那么顾及着我的想法。”  
“哥，能不能来找我。”金厉旭的声音里带了点哭腔，“我没带伞，找不到路，钟云哥我错了。”

金钟云就知道，不管是现在，还是初见时那会儿，他永远拿金厉旭没有办法，无论是金厉旭抬着那双杏仁一样的眼睛看着他，还是现在委屈劲儿都要透过电话传出来，与金厉旭有关的任何事情，金钟云从来都没辙。

他撑着伞从路旁的星巴克走到地铁站，远远的看着金厉旭站在入口低着头，插着耳机。金钟云想他算是栽了个彻底，他做好了一辈子接受金厉旭的敏感过度，外热内冷，也做好了金厉旭一辈子不和他提过分要求，矜持有度，金厉旭像是一只养不熟的猫儿，撒娇到了极致，也不过是用脑袋蹭一蹭手掌心，就算是他的爱的证明了。

金钟云收起伞，摘掉金厉旭的耳机，看着金厉旭红红的眼眶和直直掉下来的眼泪，他把伞扔到脚下，搂住金厉旭的脑袋，亲了亲他发烫的眼角，把他的泪水都吞进肚子里。金厉旭把脑袋埋在金钟云呢子大衣的领口里，眼泪都融进他的衣服上，金钟云抱住金厉旭，他满心的后悔，不该去勉强金厉旭，不该让一只敏感的猫咪竖起浑身的毛，在吵完架后放他一个人在没有信号的伦敦地铁里流浪。

“别哭了，是哥错了。”金钟云拢了拢金厉旭被潮气打湿的头发，“淋雨了还哭，今晚要头疼的。”  
“钟云哥，我不是什么都没想。”金厉旭从金钟云的怀里爬起来，他在包里翻了几下，从包里翻出一个信封递给金钟云。

金钟云看了眼信封，寄件人写的是某个剧院的名字，金厉旭一边还抽着鼻子，一边示意他拆开来，“一个月前就买好了，一直不知道怎么和你说。”金厉旭低着头，拉着金钟云的衣袖，末了终于抬起头，看着金钟云问他，“钟云哥，晚上能陪我去看个话剧吗？”

金钟云看着金厉旭红红的眼眶，哭的一抽一抽的脸蛋，他弯起他那双漂亮的丹凤眼，将金厉旭抱进怀里说，“乐意至极。”

金厉旭选的话剧是深夜小狗神秘习题，阔别英伦多年重返舞台的话剧，金厉旭牵着金钟云走进剧场的时候有一点紧张，克里斯托弗的故事他在去英国前就看过，在韩国也看过好几次的舞台，他转头看了眼金钟云，眼神里带了点紧张也带了点期待。

金钟云对着票上的位置拉着金厉旭坐好，一楼中段的中间坐席，金钟云不去想金厉旭为了这两张票花了多少钱，也不在意话剧的内容到底合不合他口味，他只想金厉旭能开心，金厉旭喜欢的，热爱的，他都愿意捧到他的面前，长颈鹿也好，部队锅也行，他不了解没看过的话剧也好，他喜欢金厉旭能够做想做的事情，而他也乐意陪在他身边。

克里斯托弗是孤独的，质数与逻辑是他的朋友，他无法忍受被人触碰，也不喜欢与人接触。随着话剧的进行金钟云有些理解为什么金厉旭带他来看这个话剧，金厉旭与克里斯托弗，人性里几乎两个极端，金厉旭是热烈的，温暖的。克里斯托弗说不出口的话，他的父亲无法走进他的内心，金厉旭一样说不出口，所以他渴望金钟云能够带他走出他给自己设的圈套里。

我走了出来。爸爸就站在走廊里，只见他举起右手，张开五指呈一个扇形。我便也举起左手，五指张开，然后，与爸爸的五指互触。我们这么做是因为爸爸有时候想拥抱我，可我不喜欢被人拥抱，于是就改用这种方法，以表示他爱我。

剧院的灯光亮起来的时候，金钟云的灵魂才堪堪归位，耳边是如雷贯耳的掌声与欢呼声，他转过头看金厉旭，金厉旭的眼里亮闪闪的，他伸手把自己眼眶里蓄起的一点泪花抹去，朝金厉旭伸出手，五指打开呈扇形。

金厉旭也伸开手，轻轻的碰了碰金钟云的手指。

金钟云捧着金厉旭的脸颊吻了下去，他听到了他周围的一两声惊呼声，也感受到掌声与尖叫还有他脑子里的逻辑都离他远去，金厉旭不是什么养不熟的名贵品种的猫儿，他只是害怕与这个世界推心置腹，他已经把自己的肚皮翻出来，敞露在阳光下，把自己最柔软，能够表达的最清晰的爱意，全部透露给了金钟云。

金钟云明白，也许金厉旭永远也不会像他期望的那样，有什么情绪都能直接转达给他，也不会对他肆无忌惮的撒娇，他还是会跟在他身后，用青葡萄一样的嗓音唱歌，跟他逛遍伦敦他不敢兴趣的博物馆，但是那也没什么，他一样可以陪金厉旭去西区各式各样的剧场，花一周的房租钱买两张戏票，或者早上七点没睡醒捧着咖啡站在剧场门前等日票。金钟云想，只要金厉旭愿意的，都去做就好了，他喜欢的，不喜欢的，只要是他愿意的。

就像克里斯托弗最终和父亲和解了那样，金钟云爱着金厉旭。

05  
人们之所以觉得自己和电脑不一样，还因为人类有情感，而电脑没有。但情感只是大脑中显示屏上的画面，是想象明天甚至明年会发生的事，或者想象一些可能发生而没有发生的事去取代已经发生的事，如果画面是快乐的，他们就会笑，如果是悲伤的，他们就会哭。

END


End file.
